Vanished Wikia
Welcome to the Vanished Wiki Vanished is a YouTube web-series created by John Pedler & James Smith, airing on the Brozbeast Productions YouTube channel. The show is set in a post-apocalyptic world after a worldwide "zombie" epidemic and takes heavy inspiration from AMC's hit show, The Walking Dead (2010). Main Storyline Vanished's storyline revolves around a young man, Evan Reed. Evan is slowly losing his sanity over time due to isolation from other people. Months after the apocalypse starts, he meets Joseph Alnop on a supply run and requests him to stay with him. Joseph denies, leading Evan further into the depths of madness, as he struggles to cope with an unforgiving world and the harsh reality that he isn't fit to survive. Characters MAIN CAST *John Pedler as Evan Reed, a slightly unstable man struggling to keep his humanity in the new world. He does what he needs to survive, at all costs. *James Smith as Joseph Alnop, a loyal and faithful friend to Evan, who helps him with keeping the group alive. *Emre Saltabas as The Judge, the deranged leader of the group known as "The Jury". *Jack Zaza as Chris Teto, a lone survivalist, has trouble working with people and prefers to do things on his own. SUPPORTING/RECURRING CAST *Cem Ulusoy as Andrew Taurus, The Judge's right-hand man. *Liam Kavadas as Daniel Alnop, Joseph's quiet and reserved brother. *Brayden Mountney as Winston H. Abrams, an ex-Jury member, who ran away from the group with Timothy "Big T" Hockston. *Zachary Melville as Edmund Brecht, Joseph's best friend, who was separated from him shortly after the apocalypse started. *Zane Hills as John Hayes, A Junior Scientist. *Sanju Samarawickrama as Aiden Ezequiel, an ex-drug dealer, friends with Samuel Nicolas. *Mark Andric as Samuel Nicolas, an ex-drug dealer, friends with Aiden Ezequiel. *Jack Varenhout as William Cartwright, a sadistic ex-jury member. *Britney Gibb as Sara Calhoun, A jury soldier, often put in-charge of the prisoners. *Christian Igancio as Adam Fraser, A quiet and reserved Jury soldier. *Liam Wallis as Nathan Wesley, A dependent survivor, follows Chris Teto. *Mason Norman as Norman Apalla, A skilled martial arts warrior, strong believer in second chances. *Jeremiah Naikovu as Jeremiah Nacon, One of the Judge's General's, somewhat sadistic, very violent. *Max Harbridge as Jacob Thompson, An idealistic Jury Member. *Jasmine Alaan as Jessica Navvaro, William's Girlfriend. *Jonas Wickham as Barry North, One of the Original Jury Guard, a Pragmatist. MINOR CHARACTERS/GUESTS *Timothy Harris as Timothy "Big T" Hockston, another ex-Jury member, who ran away from the group with Winston H. Abrams. *Feng Lor as Haywood Thomas, Evan's best friend before the apocalypse started. He was a substance abuser. *Brodey Yendall as Jack McEachern, A Jury Soldier. *Lachlan Northey as Tree Guy *Thomas Smith as Jury Soldier #1 Groups *Survivors *The Jury *The Anarchists Locations * Evan's House * The Walking Track * The Forest * The Jury's Compound * The Anarchist Outpost * Westmeadows * Taroomba * Oppidium Major Storylines * The Outbreak * The Survivors Vs. The Jury * The Jury Vs. The Anarchists * The Dominance War * Flashback's Timeline Timeline follows chronological order of events, not order of episodes. SEASON 1 ''-EVAN BACKSTORY ARC (S01E11)'' ''-Evan's close friend, Haywood Thomas, returns to Evan's life after a long absent period. Haywood asks Evan to go and buy Methamphetamine, as he is on parole and refuses to go buy it himself. After an argument Evan reluctantly agrees, and calls up the dealers. Evan walks to the rendezvous point. The two drug dealers, Aiden Ezequiel and Samuel Nicolas, don't trust Evan, suggesting that he could be wearing a wire. They both walk away from the deal. Evan gets their attention, and demands that they continue with the deal. Aiden tells him to go home, as Samuel walks off. Evan punches Aiden in the face sparking a fight that results in him being stabbed by Samuel with a retractable Stanley knife. While the drug deal is taking place, Haywood grows restless and makes a homemade drug out of supplies in Evan's house. The supplies included multiple cleaning detergents and Listerine mouthwash. Haywood injects himself with a syringe containing the mixture, resulting in a overdose. Evan returns home to a re-animated version of Haywood. Evan fights Haywood off until eventually he is forced to shoot him. Evan, shocked, sits down and turns the television on to see news about a global outbreak of the undead. The news reporter is presumably killed and Evan turns the television set off. (S01E11)'' ''-Evan films his first video-log, Evan talks about the current state of the world 3 days after the incident resulting in Haywood's death. He goes into detail about dealing with the body, and how he hopes he never has to leave the safety of his home. (S01E11) '' ''- EVAN SURVIVAL STORYLINE (S01E01-S01E04)'' ''-Evan tells the viewer through a video-log that it has been 108 days since the outbreak started, and talks about the mental impact being alone has had on him. Evan still has no idea where everybody is, and claims that they seemed to have all just "vanished". (S01E01)'' -Evan goes outside, presumably to find supplies. He finds an undead person (Drifter) and shoots it once with his pistol, maiming it. As it is dying on the floor, Evan fatally stabs it with his hunting knife. ''-As Evan continues on outside, he finds a can of spaghetti on the floor. While examining it, a scream is heard in the distance. Evan discovers there is another survivor (Joseph), and he is being chased by drifters. Evan chases him down and saves him from multiple undead. He takes Joseph back to his home. Joseph explains that when the outbreak began, he was with his friend, Edmund, but he sacrificed himself to save his life, but is unsure whether he is dead or not. Evan offers Joseph a place to stay, but he declines his offer on the basis that he is searching for his family. Evan gives Joseph his pistol and lets him on his way. (S01E01/E02)'' ''-Evan has a mental breakdown shortly after Joseph leaves, as he is once again void of human contact. After a drifter breaks into his house while he is sleeping, he leaves the house and searches for refuge in a nearby forest. He comes across a make-shift camp (foreshadowing S01E06). Evan, after killing a drifter with a dog chain, has a flashback of his dog Remus (it is currently unknown what happened to Remus). Evan's reminiscence is interrupted by a gunshot, and he decides to search for the source of it. (S01E03)'' ''-Evan finds the source of the gunshot to be another survivor, fending off a group of drifters. Evan escorts the survivor to a nearby lake to discover that he is Edmund Brecht, Joseph's long-lost friend. Evan tries to convince Edmund that he knows where Joseph is but Edmund remains skeptical. Evans attempts to convince Edmund are interrupted by a horde of drifters. Evan and Edmund run off to a nearby play-ground. Evan destroys the stairs, stopping Drifters from being able to reach the pair. Evan then climbs up the playground and hides with Edmund. (S01E04)'' ''-Hours pass before Edmund decides to try his luck getting past the drifters rather than waiting. Evan attempts to stop him which leads to an argument, the argument progresses into a fight, and Evan eventually suffocates Edmund until he dies (marking Evan's first human kill). Evan uses Edmund's body as bait to keep the drifters away while he escapes and returns home, upon returning Evan stabs the drifter in his house, killing it. Joseph is outside on the streets, reloading his pistol. He shoots an unseen entity, presumably a drifter.'' ''-EVAN/JOSEPH PARALLEL REUNION STORYLINE (S01E05/E06)'' ''-Evan suffers from a trauma trigger, and it induces flash-backs of Edmund's murder. In order to clear his mind Evan leaves the house to go on a search for Joseph. (S01E05)'' ''-Joseph leaves his camp (seen in S01E03) and continues searching for his family. Joseph searches for a while before growing restless. He takes a nap on a bench and wakes up to the sound of two drifters. He shoots the two drifters, and the gunshots alarm a fellow survivor (Andrew Taurus), who decides to track down the source of the noise. (S01E06)'' ''-While searching for Joseph, Evan comes across a man presumed to be dead slumped up against a tree, holding a UMP-45 SMG. Evan grabs the gun and is startled when he finds out the man (dubbed "Tree Guy") is still alive. Evan decides to put him out of his misery by shooting him in the head with the SMG. While walking away, Evan discovers a horde of drifters blocking any further searching in that direction. He shoots some of them with the SMG until he runs out of bullets and runs away from the remainder of drifters. (S01E05)'' ''-While searching for Daniel, Joseph comes across Andrew, the man who heard Joseph's gunshots. After learning that Joseph's last name is Alnop, Andrew informs him that he knows his brother, Daniel Alnop's whereabouts, saying that he is living with him. Joseph and Andrew talk for a while on the walk to the house, before Andrew knocks Joseph out with a thick branch he found on the ground. Joseph wakes up to find himself being dragged by Andrew. He is tied up and held hostage in front of Daniel. Andrew tells Daniel to tie himself up while he goes inside to loot the house. Joseph and Daniel attempt to escape but Joseph trips over and Andrew is able to catch up to him, while Daniel escapes. Andrew draws his knife and attempts to stab Joseph but Daniel returns and pushes the knife into Andrew's stomach. Daniel cuts the tape binding Joseph's hands and the two leave Andrew to die. (S01E06)'' ''-Joseph and Daniel return to Evan's house to discover it abandoned. Joseph checks all the rooms while Daniel guards the door. Evan returns home shortly after to find Daniel and raises his gun at him, as Daniel raises his gun at him as well. Evan notices that Daniel is holding the same pistol that he had given to Joseph earlier and questions him where he got it. Joseph reveals himself to Evan. (S01E05/E06)'' ''-GROUP SURVIVAL STORYLINE (S01E07-E10)'' ''-A fortnight after Evan and Josephs reunion; Evan, Joseph and Daniel set out on a supply run. The three enter a housing estate and split up to search for supplies. Evan searches a unit and finds a wardrobe with a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and a MP7 SMG stored inside of it. As Evan goes to loot the guns he is grabbed from behind by a man (Chris Teto) and held at gunpoint with an M1911. Evan manages to reverse the hold on Chris and grabs his gun. He decides to knock him unconscious with the butt of it. (S01E07)'' ''-Evan carries Chris out of the housing estate and interrogates him with Joseph and Daniel. Chris agrees to join the group and they head back towards Evan's house. On the journey back to Evan's home they group runs into a group of Drifters. Evan hands Joseph the M1911, Daniel the MP7 and Chris the Barrett M82, and the group wipes out the entire horde. The group returns to Evan's home and eats a makeshift dinner consisting of ricecrackers and orange soda pop. Evan goes to bed, followed by Joseph. Daniel stays at the table with Chris a while longer, having a brief conversation. Daniel leaves to go to bed and Chris is left at the table alone. (S01E07)'' ''-Chris wakes up early and steals multiple supplies from Evan's house including the Barrett M82 and a large gut knife. Before leaving, Chris attempts to kill Evan with the knife but cannot bring himself to do it. After failing to kill Evan, Chris grabs all the stolen supplies and leaves. (S01E10)'' ''-Evan wakes up to find Chris missing, he looks in the supply room to discover the gun and knife missing, he wakes up Joseph and Daniel in search of Chris before checking all the stock to see what Chris has taken. (S01E08)'' ''-Joseph has a flashback of him having a conversation with Edmund about the world changing, time skips forward to him having the same conversation with Evan, in the same location (A Shopping Mall). Evan and Joseph then raid the mall for supplies. (S01E08)'' ''-Daniel searches the streets for ages, he finds a can of spaghetti (That Evan dropped in S01E01) before coming across a massive horde of Drifters. He runs into the field full of Drifters and shoots them with his MP7, after he runs out of ammo he stabs the last Drifter with his knife.'' ''-Evan and Joseph come across a group of Drifters while returning home. While Joseph takes care of the Drifter's Evan has hallucinations of Edmund blaming him for his death. Evan evntually hallucinates himself exclaiming "It wasn't our fault" before Joseph returns. Joseph and Evan head back home. (S01E08)'' ''-Daniel returns to his old home to find no sign of Andrew's corpse and the entire house raided (foreshadowing S01E10). Daniel returns back to Evan's to find Evan and Joseph in possesion of food,water and weapons. While the three are celebrating a knock is heard on the door. Evan, Joseph and Daniel investigate to discover Winston and Timothy "Big T" Hockston. Evan offers for them to stay but warns them that he will kill them if they try anything. (S01E08/E09)'' ''-Evan, Joseph, Daniel, WInston and Big T go on a supply run, while searching for supplies the group hears a group of Drifters, Evan and Big T who are competing for the role of "Alpha Dog" amongst the group both rush off to kill the Drifters. While Evan and Big T compete for who can kill more Drifters, Joseph is nearly bitten by a Drifter. (S01E09)'' ''-The group searches for supplies, Evan spies on Big T keeping a bottle of water for himself, Enraged Evan shoots a bullet in the air and waits for everyone to come to him, when everyone arrives Evan holds Big T at gunpoint. Everyone begs Evan to give Big T a spare chance, Evan warns the group that in a world as harsh as the apocalypse everybody only gets one chance. (S01E09)'' ''-EVAN'S GROUP VS. THE JURY ARC (S01E09/E10)'' ''-Before Evan can kill Big T, Timothy is shot by a helicopter. Daniel and Joseph run off into the forest and Winston runs off into another street while Evan falls to his knees infront of Big T 's dead body in a episode of shock. (S01E09)'' ''-Evan shoots his pistol at the helicopter before running off into the forest. (S01E10)'' ''-Joseph and Daniel run through the forest until they come across a Drifter, Joseph shoots the Drifter and they continue on, they begin to run up a hill before Joseph tackles Daniel to ground to avoid being seen by a patrolling Jury soldier. Daniel and Joseph charge at the soldier, Daniel pushes him over before he can shoot his gun at him, Daniel punches the soldier in the face before the soldier grabs Daniel and punches him multiple times, Joseph cocks the shotgun that the soldier dropped and the soldier uses Daniel as a human shield. Reluctant to shoot at the soldier while he is holding Daniel, Joseph accepts to trade the gun for Daniel, the soldier throws Daniel and Joseph throws the gun, as the soldier picks up the shotgun and goes to shoot Joseph, but Joseph quickly draws his pistol and shoots the soldier in the head. Daniel picks up the shot gun and the two head towards the helicopter. (S01E10)'' ''-While walking threw the forest, Evan pulls his tomahawk out of his bag and lodges it into a tree. (S01E10)'' ''-Winston runs up a street, as he turns the corner he comes across two Drifters, he shoots them before continuing, he comes across another Drifter that he hits with his gun knocking him over before shooting the Drifter in the head, Winston is then knocked out but a silhouetted figure.'' ''-Evan runs from the forest to behind a tree while the helicopter shoots at him. Daniel and Joseph come up behind the helicopter and Daniel equips the shotguns grenade attachment. Evan raises a gun to his head ready to take his life before Daniel shoots a grenade at the helicopter sending Joseph, Daniel and Evan to the ground from the shockwave of the helicopters explosion. Evan gets up and celebrates winning with Joseph and Daniel before they are all shot with darts making them fall asleep. (S01E10)'' ''-Evan wakes up to Andrew tapping him on the cheek, The Judge walks up from behind Andrew and introduces himself, the Judge informs Evan that him and his friends will have to stand trial for their crimes before having Andrew knock him out again. (S01E10) '' Episodes Kill Tally *Kill Tally currently counts up to S2E2 *Kill Tally only represents current on-screen kills. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to a dd visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse